Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by iAir Nomad
Summary: MODERN KATAANG. Aang never knew why he loved going to a specific coffee shop so much, but then he finds out the answer to that when he meets Katara there. R&R!
1. Day 1

**I WANT AUTUMN TO COME FASTER! D:**

**Btw, yes, this is a sort-of songfic. Information below!**

**Song: Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**

**Artist: Landon Pigg**

**I don't own anything. =]**

It was an autumn Aang was sure he would never forget in his life. An autumn he was sure he would think back to and cherish forever. And he would _never_ forget the Coffee Shop that provided a perfect love story for one to tell:

It all began three months ago.

There was one customer at a recently opened coffee shop. He would go there every day after school for some afternoon hot chocolate and occasional coffee, and this person was Aang. Aang was a young man, fifteen years of age. He was remarkably handsome and admired by many for his usual upbeat attitude and genuine kindness to everyone. His hair was jet-black, he was average sized in height, thin, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. He almost never took off his hat with a blue arrow pointing down in the front—it was his signature.

And now we find ourselves back at the coffee shop as he enters and orders a peppermint hot chocolate. He sits silently at the large shop windows and gazes at the world beyond the glass. Winds started picking up again, throwing leaves in every direction and he sipped his drink, admiring how much he loved this time of year.

Until he saw _her_ walking down the sidewalk.

Then his gaze focused on nothing or anyone else.

She was approaching the café at rapid walking speed, most likely out of desperation to escape the chilly wind blowing against her skin-revealed face. She wore a blue, purple, and white-striped knit hat, a scarf the same color and pattern wrapped securely around her lips and neck. She also wore a knit blue jacket and black jeans and boots. Her wavy, chocolate-brown hair whipped around her tan skin as the winds thrashed every strand in every direction. Aang couldn't stop staring.

When she entered the café, she practically sprinted to the counter to order something, pulling the scarf down from her lips and revealing her whole face. Aang thought he had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful.

His heart skipped a beat when she glanced in his direction, and he could have sworn he saw her smile at him for a mere second. Their eyes had made contact, and Aang found him self lost in hers. They were the most bluest he had ever seen.

After looking at him a few seconds, she pushed a brown lock of hair behind her ear and glanced around the café, avoiding eye contact with him again. He noticed the blush forming on her cheeks and he almost wanted to giggle. She was embarrassed.

Aang tried fighting the urge just to walk up and kiss her. She was literally the girl he had always dreamed of having in his life. He had never seen anyone so perfect.

He had immediately fallen in love, and he knew he couldn't do a thing about it.

_I think that possibly,_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

He continued watching her as she received her cup and sat down at a stool by the counter, her little hair-loopies covering her eyes that were held together by two blue beads. She sipped her drink, looking downcast.

Then he knew. He had to go up and talk to her. He may never see her again—and he did not want to miss this chance. So he stood up and nervously pulled a stool next to her and sat down, eyeing his drink. She flinched, feeling his presence beside her, but she did not look as she continued to sip her drink awkwardly.

That moment of time was probably the most awkward and uncomfortable both had ever experienced. It mostly consisted of fidgeting and sipping their drinks and hardly making eye contact, looking in the opposite directions.

"Hi, I'm Aang." The black-haired boy finally spoke up. He looked at her with a warm smile.

There was a long silence again. This time, there was no fidgeting or awkwardly sipping drinks. She was completely still, as if put on pause. Aang started getting anxious. "So how… how has your day been going so far? Do you like coming here often? It's a great little place to just relax and—" 

"I'm Katara." She finally answered, looking at him now with a smile. Her eyes were soft and kind. "And don't worry, I know who you are. We're in the same school."

"O-oh! We—we are? I've never seen you before." Aang admitted sheepishly with an embarrassed grin.

She looked at him quizzically. "We're in two of the same classes." She said kindly. 

"OH! Man! Uh… now I feel stupid—I mean, o-of course you are! Now I remember! Of course." Aang was laughing now, completely flushed. Oh how embarrassing this is! "Er, uh… which classes?" 

Katara giggled. "We're in homeroom class and Spanish together. You alright? You're looking a little red in the face."

"Oh… um, it's just the cold. Really, it is." He smiled bashfully, happy that they were at least having a conversation like he hoped.

"Yes, it's quite chilly out." She agreed, looking back at her cup and sipping it quietly.

"So, what'cha got there?" Aang asked, nodding at the cup in her mitten-covered hands.

"Hot chocolate. Want some?" She asked.

"Oh, no it's fine. I got one here. Only peppermint."

"Oh? I didn't know they made peppermint hot cocoa here." She said in surprise.

"Yeah, they do. It's a new thing, since lots of customers were requesting it." He smiled. He began to realize that the conversation wasn't so awkward anymore and he was talking smoothly. He gave himself a mental pat for doing well.

"Ah. I see," She said, smiling back. "I'll need to get that next time. So, Aang. Do you enjoy coffee? I mean, this _is_ a coffee shop."

"I only have it once in a while. I enjoy hot chocolate a little more. It's very rich and doesn't make you so hyper as coffee does," He chuckled. "You should have seen my friend Sokka—"

Katara was drinking her cocoa when she stopped and looked up in alarm. "Did you say Sokka?" 

He nodded, looking at her confused. "What? Um… are you guys… going out or something?" He asked. _Damn. She probably already has a boyfriend._

She laughed, making Aang smile. Such a pretty laugh… "No, Sokka's my brother."

"O-oh! You're brother! Sorry, my bad." He brushed his hand over his face and through his hair and then tugged his hat over his face to hide his furious blushing. _Oh god, I'm such an idiot! Of course! Now that I think about it, they do look alike._

He heard Katara giggle again as she reached over and pulled up his hat from his face, making him blush even more from the contact. "It's alright, really! No need to be embarrassed." She said smiling.

He adjusted his arrow-hat properly back on his head. "Katara, I think I have EVERY right to be embarrassed right now. I'm being such an idiot today." He laughed at himself, shaking his head.

"Really, no need. I think it's cute." She placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned in and kissed him full on the cheek. He was left completely dazed. Even when she told him she had to go and she'd be back tomorrow, and a "see at school" farewell, Aang watched as she went out the door. He held a grip on the counter just to keep him self from falling off the stool.

"Till… tomorrow." He whispered long after she was gone.

**Wha'ddya guys think? =) There will be more to the story, I promise, and more lyrics incorporated with the story in case you're wondering. I love this song SO much and it got me totally inspired! Information on the song is at the very top. =) **

**R&R!**


	2. Day 2

**Hey everyone, chapter two is up! ^_^ Thank you all so much for your kind reviews so far. **

**In response to one of them, though, just to make everything clear to everyone, I did not and do not steal other people's ideas for this story. This was entirely my own creation. Just making that clear so I don't get accusations. ^_^;;**

**I do not own anything. =] Read away!**

It was day two and Aang couldn't have been more thrilled to see Katara in his classes and back at the coffee shop after school. They spent more than an a couple hours at the café, chatting and asking casual questions about how their day went, what was there to know about each other—in other words, bonding. And bonding quite well they did.

"So, what are your goals for the future?" Aang asked her at one point, slowly turning his cup of hot chocolate in a circular motion.

"I don't quite know what I _really_ would like to do as a career, but I've been considering a few options. Mostly things that involve water, since I'm just so… fond of that certain element," She smiled cheerily. "Perhaps something involving working with dolphins someday. I love dolphins." She grinned.

"I love dolphins, too. They're fun to swim with." Aang replied bashfully.

"You've swim with dolphins?" Katara asked, tilting her head in curiosity, almost in disbelief.

"I have. But only once, when I was little. My family took a trip to Mexico."

"_¿Entonces sabe usted español?_"

"_Si_. Have you forgotten that we both take Spanish class together?" Aang grinned.

Katara laughed. "_Casi_. Thank you for reminding me."

Aang nodded, then took another sip of his drink. He glanced out the window, and Katara followed. They both smiled at the sight of rain pouring heavily. It was very Autumn-like weather.

"_Tu?" _She asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"What are your future goals? I talk so much about myself, now it's your turn." She smiled warmly.

"Me? Eh… well, I love to travel. Maybe travel the world someday—see all the new places there are on the globe. See the different cultures and sights. It gets boring here in this country after a while." He cracked a smile.

Now Katara was smiling wide. "We should both travel the world together! I mean, obviously not now since we're still in school and still need a job and all," she laughed, making Aang's smile grow wide. "But really. It would be fun!"

He blushed. "You mean, just you and I?" 

She blushed as well, but she shrugged and looked away to hide it. "Well, why not?" 

"No, you're right. I mean—yeah, why not?" He said, his pearly-whites showing at her.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come, too. _

_I think that possibly, _

_Maybe I'm falling for you._

She laughed. "Alright, get back to me in a few years and then maybe we'll figure something out." 

They both laughed.

"Aw, Katara." Aang's eyes softened as he gazed at her. "I'm so glad to have met you. You're a really nice person, you know. I mean, I've met a lot of nice people, but I was never able to share connections with them as much as I was able to with you."

Did he really just say that? 

He mentally smacked himself.

She was going to laugh at the cheesiness of that, he knew it.

But then her reaction surprised him.

She blushed, refusing to look away now. They were both caught in a daze. "You, too, Aang. You're a very sweet person. I don't think I've met anyone as nice as you since I broke up… with my ex-boyfriend."

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Aang was curious now, raising his eyebrows. "May I ask who, or is that out of the question?" 

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I dated this guy, Jet, for a few months. But… then I found out what kind of a person he really was and I broke up with him long ago."

"Oh, Jet? You actually went out with him?" Aang was surprised. It took Katara that long to find out what kind of person he really was beyond that charming shell? Well, guess he couldn't blame her. Jet is a very sneaky guy. But almost everyone knew of all the bad deeds he did in the past and still the present.

But in response to his question, Katara only nodded shamefully and looked away, embarrassed. "Never mind. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I was stupid." She put up her hand on her face, but Aang reached over and pulled her hand down then forced her to look at him.

"No, no. I'm the one being stupid right now, Katara," There was an awkward silence as both stared into each other's eyes, seeing the sincerity and warmth in both pairs. Then they immediately pulled away from each other after realizing that their hands were slightly intertwined. They looked away in opposite directions, blushing.

"U-um, what else would you like to talk about?" Aang asked nervously.

"What is your family like?" Katara responded, looking back at him as she rested her cheek on her palm.

"You mean what _was_ my family like?" 

Then it hit Katara. "Oh… um, I'm so sorry, Aang. We can talk about something else if you—"

But Aang cut her off by explaining: "I never knew who my parents were, really. My uncle Gyatso kind of adopted me. I had lived with him throughout most of my childhood. He loved me like a son, and I loved him like he was my father. But then one night a murderer found his way into our house and he killed Gyatso on the spot when he went downstairs to see what was making all the rustling noises. I came downstairs seconds before the man left and I screamed and cried to loud at the sight of my dead uncle, so loud that people a mile away could probably hear me. I was left alone," Aang furrowed his eyebrows. "It's kind of hard to forgive that man for killing Gyatso. But it's been so many years and I know he's long gone. I eventually learned to just forgive and try to forget. But I will never forget the amazing moments in life I had with Gyatso. He was my only family." Aang smiled sadly, remembering. His eyes began to tear up, but he quickly wiped them away. "My childhood friend Kuzon discovered this, though, and I've been living with him for quite a while. His family kind of adopted me as well and have been treating me as one of their own ever since. At least there's a sort-of happy ending, y'know?"

Katara on the other hand was not exactly sure what to say at this point. He had such a sad story, she wanted to hug him and comfort him in any way possible. But it looked like he was under control. So she said this instead: "I'm so sorry, Aang. You have no idea how sad your story makes me," she frowned, staring down at her chai that she had ordered quite a while ago. "And I feel the same pain. Really, I do. An evil man killed my mother. I wonder now if it's the same person who murdered your uncle Gyatso," She shook her head. "But I doubt it. That was nine years ago. The death of a loved one from murder is something we both have in common I notice." She frowned, stirring her drink.

Aang could see how this was affecting Katara as he watched a single tear run down her cheek. Thankfully no one in the café was really paying attention since they were way in the corner on the two comfy chairs provided, so Aang—with no hesitation at all—got up, walking in front of her, kneeled down, and held her close as she cried silently in his shoulder and immediately responding to his kind gesture by wrapping her arms around his neck. She quietly sobbed and quiet enough that it didn't draw attention. Aang didn't know what else to do but that.

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me._

The whole scene lasted a good ten minutes or so before they finally pulled away from each other. Aang was still kneeling on the floor in front of where she sat. For the longest time, they both stared at each other sadly.

"Thank you, Aang." Katara finally spoke, her eyes pink and puffy, still clouded with tears as she reached up and wiped the last of them off.

"Yeah." Aang nodded, smiling a little. He was glad he was able to provide comfort for her and sort of vice-versa. They both felt much pain but the hug they shared brought ease.

Katara took out her cell phone then and checked the time. 6:12 pm. She sighed.

"Well, I should get going before dad and Sokka start worrying."

He only nodded in reply as he watched her put her phone back in her school bag. They both stood up.

"So, be back tomorrow?" She asked.

Aang nodded again. "Definitely." He smiled, and she returned it.

Not thinking twice, Aang reached over to cup her cheeks and leaned to kiss her forehead. "No more frowns, alright?"

She sort of laughed, rubbing tears that were still lingering in her eyes as she nodded. It seemed like the laugh was forced, but it was good enough. She hugged Aang again before they bid their farewells.

"See you tomorrow." They said at the same time as he watched her go out the door in a hurry. He noticed the faint blush return on her cheeks and he smiled.

He could get used to this.

**Author: Hey guys, this one took a while and I managed to write it while I'm in a gross/sick state. Bleh. Oh well. **

**Btw when Aang thinks "he could get used to this", don't worry, he doesn't mean the teary part. XD More the whole hugs-and-kisses part, but hopefully not just when they're saying good-bye. XP heehee. Next chapter will be updated soon, so keep your eyes peeled! =]** **R&R!**


	3. Day 3

**EEEEEE I love all of my reviewers so much! Thanks, guys! =D All of your compliments meant a lot and gave me warm-fuzzies every time I read them! Heehee! Onwaarrrdd to chapter 3~ **

**I said I don't own anything! D8 –cries- **

Aang hardly got any sleep at all that night. He was far too interested in keeping his mind occupied with Katara to even think about rest. Her face appeared in his head and he would get butterflies in his stomach. Her laugh would ring in his ears and he would smile wide. Her lips were teasing and yet he had to keep putting the urge aside of kissing her—keep the thought out of his mind when he saw her. But he couldn't. She was drop-dead gorgeous and sweet. Perfect. No other words to describe how wonderful she was.

Although Aang only got maybe an hour or two in of sleep, the night seemed to fly by and day three had rolled around. He jumped out of bed and got ready, trying to look the best he could because his mind was set:

He was going to try something daring today.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang sat in the coffee shop later that day, waiting rather impatiently. He thought back to the day's earlier events and smiled.

In school, Aang had not forgotten that Katara was in two of his classes this time. He had sat at his desk practically the whole period, gazing longingly at her and watching as she scribbled down notes. Her long, wavy brown hair draped over her shoulders, her hair-loopies hanging down. She bit her lip in frustration every so often, constantly erasing and writing things, erasing and writing. Aang could sense her frustration and felt sorry. When the teacher said to find a partner to compare notes, Aang got up from his seat and quickly jogged to her before anyone else could snag her away. She looked up at him and smiled, and he returned it.

"Need help?" He had asked. She motioned for him to sit down next to her.

Then came lunch. Aang and Katara had been searching aimlessly for each other through the halls and the lunchroom, and when they found each other, they almost hugged but realized they had lunch in their hands and laughed at the awkwardness. They had sat down together and talked deep thoughts as if they were already in the coffee shop. It was just as thrilling and a joy to speak with Katara. He especially loved listening to _her_ speak—she had a deep but such a beautiful voice. He loved it.

And then Spanish class in the afternoon. The assignment was to find anyone in the room and try having a basic conversation with them for as long as they could. Immediately, Aang and Katara found each other and embraced, laughing. The teacher and other students who were still scurrying around gave the two a quizzical eyebrow, but Aang and Katara had no reason to care. Although they didn't want to admit it out loud, they were in love.

"Aang?" 

Aang jumped a little, surprised at the voice. He looked to see it was Katara, standing there with her schoolbag. She wore a white turtleneck and dark blue jeans today. The same scarf and hat as yesterday and before. He smiled, getting up from his chair in the corner and they hugged for the second or third time that day.

"So good to see you again, Katara." Aang said softly, still maintaining his warm smile.

"You, too." She smiled back in a soft voice as well.

"Well?" Aang nodded towards the counter. She giggled and nodded, and together they went to order their drinks. Both, this time, were peppermint hot chocolate. They sat back down and Aang watched as she took off the lid of her cup and sipped off all of the whipped cream until it was gone.

He laughed. "Enjoying that?"

She glanced up at him and blushed. "They have the best whipped cream here. It's not sickeningly sweet or too thick like the ones they have in grocery stores, it's just perfect." She smiled.

"Naw. I agree." He said, taking his lid off and sipping all the whipped cream as well. She laughed when he looked up, seeing as he had whipped cream all over his lips.

He laughed as well. "Shut up!" He said embarrassed, and looking away to lick it off.

"Aw, Aang, c'mon! It's not bad. It was cute." She said, still giggling.

He blushed and smiled, then quietly sipped his drink. "When you did it, it was cuter. I'm not cute."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Not entirely true. You can be pretty cute when you want to." 

"But I don't want to be cute. I want to be… well, I don't know." He laughed.

"Let me tell you this then: you're just what every boy in school should be." She smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well," She blushed. "You're funny, sweet, _cute_—yeah, you heard me—handsome… must I go on?" She said, her blush darkening.

"Yes, go on." He smiled blissfully.

She sighed, looking away. "Nice, beautiful, loyal, trustworthy, amazing, perfect. I'm sure there's more ways to describe you, but I can't say off the top of my head."

Aang grinned, quite satisfied. "You know your all of those things, right? That's how I think of you," He reached over to touch her cheeks with his fingertips, making her look at him. "You're sweet, funny, cute, loyal, trustworthy, amazing, beautiful, and perfect. Must I go on?" He told her, as if he had recorded what she described him as and he repeated it back.

"No, you don't," She smiled. "What you've said gives me enough satisfaction."

He brought his hands back and lounged on his chair. Katara had been sitting in front of him this whole time, but she finally got up and sat in the chair next to him.

"However, I'm still not satisfied with one thing." He murmured, almost to himself, but she heard it clearly.

"With what?" 

He glanced at her and blushed. "Nothing, nothing. Maybe I'll tell you later."

She rolled her eyes, drinking some of her cocoa. "Fine. You know, maybe I'll have to take back what I said about you being loyal and trustworthy."

"But I am! I said maybe I'll tell you later!" He argued, flailing his arms a bit and she wanted to laugh at his panicked expression but held it in.

"I'm just kidding, chill out." She grinned.

He reached over and playfully slapped her and she let her laugh out and slapped his arm back. Her hand lingered there, though, and Aang got the message. He reached up with the arm she was touching and he held her hand, intertwining her fingers with his. They both blushed at this contact, but she did not pull away. They looked over at each other, and Aang smiled wistfully.

"You've got some cocoa on your lips." He said.

"I do, huh?" She said, but not getting it off. She only kept staring into his grey orbs as both felt themselves leaning toward each other. Their hearts were pounding fast like a drum in their chests as Aang started to tilt his head as he drew closer. Their lips almost made contact until—

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my best friend and my sister."

The couple jumped back, nearly spilling their cocoa and they both groaned.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled angrily at him.

"Hey, Sokka. Toph." Aang said calmly, nodding towards his other friend who was standing next to Sokka with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Twinkletoes. Sugarqueen." She nodded back to both of them.

While Sokka and Katara were arguing with each other, Toph pulled up a wooden chair in front of Aang.

"Alright, so tell me what's with you and Sugarqueen over there for the past couple of days. First you're swooning over her to me at school, then you're hanging out with her _constantly_ in the classes you guys are in together and at lunch, _then_ you meet her here at the coffee shop _every day_ for, like, three hours. And from what I hear, you guys almost kissed just now."

"I'm in love." Aang replied bashfully.

"But does she love you?" Toph asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. We haven't confessed or anything. But I think she does, she didn't back away when we… you know, almost…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. I was just wondering." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you cared about my love-life?" 

"Twinkletoes, you're one of my best friends. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing or what you might be getting yourself into. She could break up with you an hour after you kiss."

"Oh," Aang was surprised. Usually Toph hardly cared about what girls Aang decided he wanted to date, but not this time. Probably because Katara was also Toph's friend.

"—But I doubt it. She's one of my best friends, too, and I know she wouldn't do that, especially to you. She's been swooning about you as well to me. It's getting pretty annoying, you know."

"S-she is?"

"Duh."

"O-oh… well…"

"So you better make a move sometime soon and then tell her to get off my back." Toph grinned.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Come on, Snoozles." Toph got up from her chair, roughly shoving it back in place under the nearest small table.

Sokka and Katara were still doing some brother-sister arguing until Toph grabbed the back of Sokka's sweater and dragged him out of the café.

"We'll continue this when you get home!" He yelled at Katara, pointing an accusing figure.

Katara smiled sweetly as she waved her brother out.

"What were you and Toph talking about?" 

Aang blushed. "Nothing."

Katara sipped her drink with her eyebrows raised as she glanced at him expectantly. "Didn't seem like nothing."

"What were you and Sokka arguing about?" Aang asked her suspiciously.

Now she blushed and turned away. "Nothing." She repeated.

Aang burst out laughing. "Didn't seem like nothing!" 

"Shut up!" She smiled, shoving her hand on his cheek and playfully pushing it away.

"Aw, c'mon. What were you guys arguing about?" 

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us. Must have been so lost in your conversation with Toph. What did _you_ guys talk about?" She frowned.

"What did you and Sokka _argue_ about?" Aang urged, frowning back. "Tell me!" 

"No." 

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not until you tell me what you and Toph were talking about!"

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

Katara started smiling. "Yes!"

Aang smiled back. "No!" 

Now she was giggling. "Yes!" 

Aang grinned. "No!"

And now they stopped arguing and both were laughing so hard they were crying.

"ALRIGHT, alright! I'll tell you. Toph and I were talking about… you and I being… you know, a couple. And she told me to…" he blushed, stopping.

"She told you to what?"

He shook his head. "_That_ you'll find out soon."

She blushed, looking away. "Sokka and I were arguing about… you and I being a couple. He said he saw us almost… you know, and he was worried about me getting 'hurt' supposedly," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Older brothers and their worries." 

Aang frowned. "Even as friends, I would never _ever_ in my life have any intentions of hurting you, Katara."

"I know." Katara grinned and kissed his cheek, making his face heat up. "Well, I should probably go and receive Sokka's lecture back at home." She laughed nervously.

"You'll be alright," Aang smiled. "Come on. I need some fresh air anyway. I'll see you off."

They both stood and he intertwined their fingers as they exited the coffee shop.

The weather was chilly as the winds picked up again behind them and leaves spun in the streets.

"I always wait for the bus." Katara said as they neared the bus stop in front of the café.

"I walk home, it's not that far," Aang said. "So I guess this means good-bye until tomorrow."

She nodded. "Yeah… until tomorrow."

And then, Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned down, and kissed her passionately—seconds before the bus arrived.


	4. Day 4

**CHAPTER FOOOOOUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR. 8D **

**READ AWAY. I don't own… THESE THINGS. D= LIEK SRSLY. **

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much._

_All of the while, _

_I never knew._

Aang and Katara both knew that everyone in the bus had seen them; had seen that kiss—both strangers and kids from school, but the pair paid no mind. They broke apart slowly, not saying a word and staring dreamily into each other's eyes for a few moments as another autumn wind picked up around them. They held onto each other like leeches, not wanting but having to pull away so Katara could get home. He eventually let go of her, but still no words were exchanged as she approached the bus' open doors. She constantly kept looking behind her shoulder, even as she got on the bus. They waved to each other before the doors closed, her still standing behind them and watching as Aang's figure grew smaller and smaller, the bus leaving him behind. When she saw that he was completely out of sight, she finally walked to a seat near the front and sat alone. She heard "popular girls" from school snickering in the backseat and even with her gaze focused forward, she could almost feel their pointing fingers behind her head and she could hear the gossip in whispers. Still, she remained silent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang watched the bus get lost in the line of cars. Realizing what he had just done, he lost his footing and stumbled back against the wall of the bus stop, and he stayed there, reaching up to touch his soft lips. The taste of her peppermint hot chocolate still lingered. He blushed, looking up and grinning like a fool—a job well done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day in school, Aang and Katara no longer viewed themselves as just great friends. They were a couple, and they were more than ecstatic with the thought of it. Through the halls, they always had their arms around each other. Often times they were so happy, they took large steps at the same time, left and right in the halls and giggling together at how silly they looked. And the popular girls had to agree, snickering as the couple passed by and pointing rudely at them. Still, Aang and Katara paid no attention.

When it came to lunchtime, they sat side-by-side, dangerously close to each other but thoroughly enjoying it as they gave random kisses or snuggling and playing with their food, much to the dismay of Toph and Sokka. Sokka especially.

"Would you guys quit being so mushy around each other in front of me?" He frowned. "Otherwise I'm moving."

"Oh pay attention to your food and quit whining. You always do this with Suki in front of me and I don't care." Katara glared at her brother.

Sokka blushed. "Shut up." He mumbled, taking unusually large bites into his meat.

Toph rolled her eyes, taking a bit smaller bites of her mashed potatoes, her head resting on her hand. "By the way, Sugarqueen, I know Aang is going to not remember telling you, so I will. Get off my back about how your so in love with him."

Katara blushed, smiling and looking away. "Sorry." She murmured and Aang laughed, kissing her cheek and in turn receiving a groan from Sokka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When it was time to meet at the coffee shop yet again, Aang was waiting with his rare cup of coffee and a donut in the comfy chair in the corner. He was reading a book, and was pleasantly surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around his torso. She had arrived.

"Hi, Katara." He said with a smile, still looking down at his book as if he was still reading, but in actuality, hardly.

"Hi Aang." Katara replied. He knew she was smiling without even looking up. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, and he got the hint. He closed his eyes, looked directly up and pressing his lips to hers for the third time that day. He felt her smile wider within the kiss.

"So, what'cha readin'?" She asked when they pulled away. She was now resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He said, closing the book and hiding it in his jacket.

"Is it a romance novel?" She smirked.

"Maybe."

She laughed, making him smile. She released her grip from him and pulled up a nearby chair, sitting in front of him.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Heavenly." He grinned, and she giggled. "You?"

"Amazing." She replied.

Aang took a good look at her now, admiring how she looked today. She wore a knit hat that sagged down the back of her head, which was black. She had a black sweater that reached down to her knees buttoned up (under it was a long-sleeve shirt and a skirt that could be seen at the bottom), some white stockings and black converse to match her coat and hat. Her hair was the same style as every day before. She was glowing with beauty.

Aang smiled. "You look like you came from the 1930s or 40s. Besides the shoes."

"That's the style I was trying to go for. I think I was born in the wrong century."

They both laughed at this.

"But if you weren't born in _this_ century, I wouldn't have met you and life would have been boring." 

"That's quite true," She agreed. "I like this century."

Aang laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. Suddenly, his shoulders sunk and his smile faded. He was looking over her shoulder. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Katara turned to look and there, ordering at the counter, were the popular girls from school that teased just about everyone.

"Oh no," Katara echoed. She looked back at him with a little fear in her eyes as to what to expect, but then she was stern. "Just don't pay any attention to them. Don't look at them. They won't notice."

"They're coming this direction." Aang said quietly.

Katara started panicking. "Follow my lead." She whispered. Then she was louder:

"_I know_, American cheese tastes so good!" 

Aang looked at her puzzled, and she nodded to him vigorously as she bit her lip. He blinked, still slightly confused, but followed along: 

"I like cheddar, cheddar is good!" 

"Why are we talking about cheese?"

"I don't know, but it's a subject worth discussing, I daresay!" 

"Well what about blue cheese, that stuff is totally—"

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" An all-too-cheery voice spoke behind Katara. Aang bit his bottom lip and Katara slowly closed her eyes, having failed acting like they were different people.

"Hello, Susy." Katara grumbled, her eyes still closed as she tried calming her nerves.

"Hey freak, dork," Susy nodded to Aang who was sitting back in his chair, saying nothing. She laughed briefly with her little group of followers. "Aren't they just perfect for each other? The water freak and arrow head, also known as dork."

"His name is _Aang_." Katara spoke a little more loudly, her hands balling into fists in frustration. _Just get through it, Katara, they'll leave soon_.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to insult your weakling and dork of a _boyfriend_." Susy spat, frowning.

Katara couldn't take it. She jumped out of her seat and pointed her finger to the door. "LEAVE!"

"_Booo-hooo, leeeave!" _One of the followers mimicked in a whiny voice. "_You're picking on my boyfrieeend!" _Suddenly they started making kissy-faces and sound effects at the pair.

Aang was against that.

He got up from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her calm down. Once he was satisfied that she was not going to hurt anyone, he looked into Susy's taunting eyes and frowned. "Don't make me tell the principle at school tomorrow that you went into the school computer system and switched all those D's and F's to A's. In other words, the fact that you cheated."

Susy was twirling her light blonde hair and frowned at Aang, looking over them and then protruding her lips. "Whatever. Let's go ladies. Why waste our time here with these losers?" Susy and her followers turned around sharply and out the door.

"Katara." 

She stood still, staring where Susy once stood, remaining mute like the first time they met.

"Katara!" 

She turned to face him abruptly. She had tears in her eyes and Aang looked at her with profound love and sadness. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She didn't sob, though. The tears didn't fall down her cheeks. She just stood there in his arms, not doing or saying anything.

People were starting to notice the drama, and they looked over in Aang and Katara's direction, making Aang especially uncomfortable.

"Come on." He whispered, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

"Aang," Katara finally said. "You are none of the things that Susy called you. You're not a dork like in the way that she puts it, nor are you a loser."

"Don't let it get into your head, Katara. You're better than that, and you don't need to go down that lower vibration. There's no need." He said, leading her to the bus stop. He leaned against the glass wall like yesterday, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers when she wouldn't stop frowning. She closed her eyes and responded immediately, kissing him back. 

"You're a wonderful person, Katara. Despite what they said and what they will continue to say in the future, there's no need to be allow yourself to go down to their level of immaturity. Look at me, I'm still happy. I don't care," He smiled brightly down at her, making her smile a little. "I'm loving life. You make it perfect." 

Katara looked down at his coat-covered chest and lightly pounded it with a fist and smiled sadly. "You dork," she whispered and they both giggled. "In the good way."

The bus began to arrive and Aang kissed her one more time. "Okay. Again, don't let it get to you. We'll get through all that drama together. Everything will be okay. Now off you go." Aang said, smoothing her hair with one hand and she nodded, pulling away and waving.

Aang sighed, watching the bus leave once again. "Don't worry." He whispered. If anything, it was more of a reassurance for himself.

**Oooooh, dramaaaaa. Heheheheheeee… ****-smirks- AHEM. Yeah. Don't worry, more fluffiness will make up for this in the next chapter. =D**


	5. Day 5

***Coughcough* I'm so totally not procrastinating on my homework and working on this when I should be working on that instead. D8**

**Anyways, ****I must, MUST give credit to my good friend OMG it's Rice who totally reminded me of a character to add in to this. 8O Man I feel stupid. But now I got a pretty good idea. XD  
**

**AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT OWWWNNNN AAAANNNYYTHHIIIINNNGGG. T_T You're gonna make me cry again if you keep this up!**

The next day at the coffee shop, everything seemed normal. Life went on, and it seemed as though the events that took place here yesterday had never existed. This time Katara sat in Aang's spot, drinking tea and waiting for his arrival.

"Hey," She heard Aang's voice as he crouched down.

She smiled back in greeting and leaned far over, taking his cheeks in her hands and kissing him on the lips. It was short and sweet, but passionate all at the same time. When she brought herself back, she giggled when he still had his lips out, expecting more. He blushed, pulling back as well after a few moments.

He was smiling goofily, but suddenly narrowed his eyes and pouted. "You took my spot."

She giggled again. "I'm not moving." 

"Fine then." He grinned, moving over to sit in the chair she always sat in.

"Oh I see how it is. Take _my_ seat, will ya?" She smirked.

He smirked as well, lounging. "Well, you didn't ask for it back, so _ha_."

"But I always sit in that chair. It's my chair, I called it." Katara said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Who says?" 

"Me." 

He sighed playfully, getting up and approaching the nearest wooden chair.

Right before he sat down, though, she pointed at it and laughed. "I called that chair, too!" 

Aang frowned and walked over to the next chair.

"Nope. Called that one, too!" Katara's stomach was hurting from laughing so hard.

Aang then approached a new one, a couple tables down and this time he didn't listen to her. He slowly started setting his bottom down on the wooden chair and she leaped up and pushed him off when he was inches away from sitting down. "Called that, too!"

Now Aang was laughing. "So then, _your Majesty_, where _can_ I sit?" 

"On the floor."

Aang furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"No mercy." She added, her laughing fit going down to giggles again.

Aang huffed, walking over in front of her comfy chair as she sat back down. He simply stood there for a minute and she nodded to him.

"Really?" He whined.

"Really." She said, smirking.

"Fine." He sighed and sat down on the stone-cold floor.

"Good boy." Katara giggled again.

"Now give me a treat." Aang said, resting his elbow on his leg and letting his cheek fall on his palm. With his free hand, he reached out.

"A treat, hm?"

Aang nodded, smiling eagerly.

Katara let out a breath. "Alrighty then. C'mere." She placed a hand on the back of his hair, closing her eyes and waiting until Aang closed his. Immediately he began to lean in as well, his lips slightly apart. Katara opened one eye and smirked.

And suddenly something was shoved into his mouth, something chocolate-y and sweet with glaze on it.

"A donut?" Aang's muffled voice said as he took that first bite out of it.

"Yep! You asked for a treat, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Aang narrowed his eyes again at her. "Man, you're such a tease!"

Katara laughed. "Thank you very much!"

Aang grinned and she poked his head.

He tugged lightly on her hair-loopies and she blushed.

And then suddenly she groaned, throwing her head back against the chair.

"Aw, what is it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, Katara!" A deep male voice called and approached. Aang knew the answer to his question automatically. 

"What do you want, Jet?" Katara asked coldly, glaring up at him.

Jet sighed. "I knew I would find you here. I needed to tell you something… privately," He said, looking down at Aang who was sitting still but suddenly tensed at the mention of them talking alone together.

"Don't worry, Aang, it'll be fine. I'll be right back." Katara said softly, noticing Aang's panic and she pressed her lips to his rather firmly and for several moments, trying to make Jet understand. She coaxed Aang's mouth open a little more, just kissing him long and hard. Her lips tasted of chamomile tea.

She heard Jet sigh loudly, waiting impatiently.

Finally after a minute or so, she pulled away, leaving Aang completely dazed. "Okay," She said sweetly and innocently. "We can talk now."

Jet rolled his eyes and led her outside the café. Katara glanced behind her shoulder at Aang. He was blushing furiously, having never been kissed quite like that yet until now, and he was smiling like an idiot.

She smiled as well as she followed Jet outside the building.

When they were outside by the parking lot, Katara glared at him, leaning against the building's wall and crossing her arms.

"Alright, so what do you—" 

Suddenly she felt herself being forced harshly on the wall and her wrists held tight against it, as well as Jet's pair of lips on hers in an instant. Suddenly she kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back.

"What do you think you're _DOING?_" Katara snapped and did not hesitate to slap him across the cheek.

"Katara, please! Forgive me for doing so, but you must realize—surely, you of all people must realize that I've… I've changed. I was a troubling person, a threat to everyone, but I'm not that kind of person anymore, I'm… I'm done with all of that!"

"LIAR!" She glared darkly at him.

"I'm not lying, I promise! Please… please babe, let's get back together… you're the only one that makes me whole. Please!"

"You know what you sound like right now? Do you really want to know?"

"Katara, I—" 

"You sound just like a whiny, immature child that can't get what they want!" 

"What do you mean?" Jet asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Jet, I believe strongly that you know _exactly_ what I mean!" 

"No, I—"

"I'm in love with someone else!" She yelled, clearly angered.

"With who? That… that _kid_? Katara, he is nothing _more_ than that, a _kid!"_

"_We're all kids_, and he's more loyal and more of a friend to me than you could possibly imagine—!"

"You just said so yourself that he is viewed as only a friend to you!" 

"I said he's more of a friend to me than you ever were and ever could have been… you _monster! _If I had known that you went stealing, cheating, smoking and drinking and having other girls kissing your feet a year ago, my views on you today would have not been any different!" 

"Oh, yes, _kissing at my feet_, huh? _Thank you_ for insulting me so severely, I never had other girls kissing at my feet back then besides _you!_" 

"ME? ME! I NEVER kissed _your feet_ those three months we were together, I was fiercely independent and happy on my own and I had a good reason to break up with you, you know I did!" 

Jet got up close in Katara's face, pounding his fist at the wall inches away from her head. "What reasons?" He growled in her face. 

"Your immaturity displayed so far in this conversation has made me realize that I had _EVERY RIGHT_ TO BREAK UP WITH SOMEONE SO IDIOTIC AND CRUEL AS YOU!" 

"_So these are your final words to me, then_?" Jet narrowed his eyes.

"You broke my heart, Jet, and only Aang was able to restore it to it's normal shape. But even with that happiness inside of me now, your evil presence still lingers and you need to get _out of it! _Get out of my _face!_ Get out of my _LIFE!"  
_

Everything was silent, only the sounds of rain starting to pitter-patter in the streets as well as Jet's breath down her neck. Katara stared into his brown eyes, only filled with rage and loathing that was clearly never going to go away. It was made clear that whenever she saw his face, those emotions would appear in her eyes and it would scare him off.

He was already scared.

Never had he seen someone so strong-willed, and so powerful.

Jet's hands dropped to his sides and he stumbled a few steps back, into the rain as he watched Katara clench her hands into fists and walk away, back into the building. She just left him standing there in the pouring rain, and glanced behind to see that he was not moving, his hands only shaking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara immediately felt comforted by the peace in the coffee shop after what had just occurred. She saw that Aang sitting where he sat before as if he hadn't moved at all those several minutes.

"Hey Aang." She said quietly, taking her seat in the comfy chair. Her tea wasn't as warm anymore, but she didn't care as she stirred it quietly with the tea bag and sipped it.

Aang looked up. "I saw what happened."

Katara's heart stopped momentarily. "You… you did?"

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

"The argument." 

She was still a little nervous, fearful that he saw the kiss as well. "And nothing else?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing." Katara smiled, relieved.

"It looked very… intense," He sighed. "I'm so, so sorry Katara."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion at him. "For what?" 

"That he… treated you so poorly. You deserve so much better." He frowned.

Katara sighed and stopped stirring the tea bag around. She set the cup down, brought both of her hands behind his head and tangled with his black hair, and kissed him as passionately as before the argument with Jet, but deeper and better. She felt him reach up and cradle her cheeks in his hands, kissing her back. This was heaven.

They pulled away slowly and both sighed in contentment.

"Seriously, Aang, don't worry about it. We're together now and that's all that matters."

"So what did you say to Jet?" Aang asked.

She exhaled deeply through her nose. "Let's just say, I think he's gone now." She leaned in to kiss him deeply once more, which Aang happily obliged.

**Anyone find that argument between Katara and Jet familiar? =D **

**Yeah, it's kind of based on the clip in the (2005) Pride and Prejudice movie where Lizzie and Darcy argue. Such a powerful scene that was—I tried getting that kind of feel as well, but I don't think I succeeded a whole lot. XD Oh well. It was fun to write, nonetheless.**

**Next chapter will be updated soon. =)**


	6. Day 6

**HUZZAAAAH it's the weekend! =D Sorry 'bout the delay with this chapter. School pretty much interferes with all of my Kataang-writing-time. –le sigh-**

**Anyways, I'm so very happy that you guys enjoy the story so far. Considering all the drama is pretty much aside, though, I'm trying to brainstorm more ideas to make the story exciting so I don't have to end it soon. It's a really fun one to write, and I've been told by many people to not stop it anytime soon. XD Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. But in the meantime, bask and enjoy the Kataang fluff! =D Sorry if some of the dialogue in this story has been strange, I'll try to put more thought and effort into it from now on.**

Katara was pretty much hyperventilating the next day, worried for herself, worried for Aang. Jet was a very violent person when he wanted to be—she had had a little taste of it, herself, shortly after they broke up. Jet came to her two days later and almost sliced her shoulder with his pocketknife out of fury. Thankfully, they were in a public spot and people saw it when Katara backed away and yelled for help. Jet was immediately dragged away by the police, seeing that he was trying harder in the process of trying to hurt her severely. Katara had walked away with just a tiny bit of blood rising to the surface from a scratch.

So now that she had spoken so haughtily to him the previous afternoon (which she had never done before), she was worried that Jet would go completely insane.

She told Aang this that day in the coffee shop when he pointed out how stressed she looked in her face and eyes. He had said she was nervously biting her lower lip and fiddling with her thumbs, constantly looking out the window. She knew she had to spill.

"Katara." Aang looked at her sadly.

There was a very long pause with slight tension in the air. "Um, yes Aang?" Katara frowned a little, seeing as he wasn't speaking. She liked it when he spoke. His voice was comforting.

He sighed. "I'm just… so sorry. I mean, I don't really know what to say."

Katara stared at him, disappointed.

"But I will say at least," He started again before reaching over and intertwining their fingers. "That I will not allow any harm to come to you. You're my best friend and lover and there is no reason for me to let anyone hurt you."

She shook her head. "I don't need protection. I can take care of myself." She did not say it in a stern tone. Her voice was innocent, yet determined and strong. 

"I know you can. I'm just saying that whenever you need help, I'm _always_ here for you. _Always_. And as your best friend and lover, I will always stand by your side. So don't be stressed." 

"And I'm just saying that I can take care of myself, but I fear that if Jet has a desire to hurt anyone within our relationship, it will most likely be you. _That_ is mostly why I am stressing, Aang. Until I know that no harm will come to you, in particular, then yes, I will continue stressing."

Aang sighed, their hands disconnecting as he leaned back in his chair. "What is stress?" 

She looked at him, puzzled. "What?" 

"What is stress?" He repeated.

"Um… stress is… when you carry physical… and mental tension, fear, and anxiety?"

"Yes," He nodded. "And how does it help your predicament? Explain, please." 

"It helps…" she trailed off, realizing how stupid she probably was sounding. She saw exactly Aang's reasoning and calmed down. "Nothing. It helps nothing."

"Precisely. Do you still feel stress now?"

"No."

"And are you going to stress again in the future about this specific situation? Say no." 

"No."

"If a problem can be solved, there's no use worrying about it. If it can't be solved, worrying will do no good."

"I know now." 

Aang smiled, proud of his work and seeing how much more content Katara looked compared to before.

Katara smiled as well. "You should be a therapist."

Aang grinned cheesy-like, making Katara giggle.

"But seriously," She said after a few moments. "You're really good at that. You're a very old soul." Her smile softened, making Aang's heart leap.

"A lot of people say that," He smiled back bashfully. "I feel like sometimes I'm over a hundred years old."

"Your spirit is old, I'd say it _is_ at least a hundred years old," She giggled, then she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Aang had been digging through his school bag, then he took out a pair of headphones connected to an iPod. He scrolled through the music device and then smiled.

"Here," He gave her an earphone which she put in, as well as him with the other one. Beautiful music was being played, very worldly and soothing.

It sounded dreamy, however there were no lyrics. The sound of a whale could be heard in the background, and a man's voice was heard, toning. Katara closed her eyes, listening and visualizing in her mind.

"What is this, Aang?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"_Song of the Deep _by Kamal." He answered back quietly.

"It's beautiful." Katara whispered. She felt her affectionate feelings for the boy before her increase tenfold. She had never met anyone like him. Everyone at school always called him things like "_hot"_ and "_sexy" _and "_badass_". But, in reality, he was far from being _badass_. She could only guess that maybe he was at times, but for the most part, he was a gentle, tender and beautiful soul. He loved world music that had more meaning than the music being played nowadays—more uniqueness and beauty. She began to notice more about him she didn't notice before. The way he dressed every day was very culturally influenced. He didn't wear sweatpants or jackets or jeans with holes and tears in them. He was never the type that liked to Bling-out, either. He was his own character. She was sure that even if it's been only several days of being together with him, that she felt she was able to label her feelings for him on an entirely new and different level: Love. She loved him.

Still with the music playing in both of their ears, this realization hit her so fast and hard that she felt the need to boldly kiss him—so she did. Aang's eyes widened with surprise, but he immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. He took her backside and brought her closer to him as he leaned back more against his chair so that the public wouldn't notice so much. The wide and thick pole in front of them blocked anyone's view on them.

Suddenly Aang gasped, breaking away when he felt a hot liquid on his loose-pant-covered leg. He hissed in pain and Katara took notice of this as well. One of them or both had accidently knocked over his coffee. Before it dripped on the electronic device, he quickly stored the ipod away.

"Oh my gosh, Aang, I'm so sorry!" Katara exclaimed as she went up front and requested paper towels. She came back with a large pile and quickly tried wiping as much as she could off.

"I'm so, so sorry Aang. That was my fault, I'm sure." She sighed apologetically.

"Katara, stop. Don't blame it all on yourself. It was probably me or both of us." He said, contributing by grabbing some paper towels and rubbing off the coffee that had spilled on the floor as well.

"They're gonna have to mop this spot in particular really well." He sighed.

"Yeah." She replied, pursing her lips.

When cleaning was done, Katara sat up and they both looked straight at each other for a few moments, before bursting out laughing.

"Well that was interesting!" Aang said. She nodded in reply, resting her palms on his knees and leaning up to kiss him deep again.

"I love you, Aang."

His eyes widened.


	7. Day 7

**WTF I haven't updated in over a month! DX **

**-sigh- That's what happens when school kind of takes over your life for a while. =[ **

**But it is Thanksgiving break now, so I'll try to keep you guys a little more updated while I have the chance. XP  
Enjoy the fluffy!  
**

_"I love you, Aang."_

_His eyes widened._

There was the longest silence, Aang at a loss for words. He could have sworn his heart had been put on pause for a few seconds.

"You… you love me?"

"I do." She said, almost naturally.

"When did you decide this?" 

"Well, I've _liked_ you for a while, but… I suddenly love you. It just… happened," Katara's breath started to become uneasy, wondering if she said the wrong thing. "Do you… you know… love me, too?" She asked nervously.

Aang sighed deeply, gazing at her and his lips turning into a wide smile. She began to smile back. And suddenly, he started laughing.

She frowned and studied him curiously. "What's so funny?" 

"I'm sorry, Katara. It's not to you. I just… I don't know, this is probably the greatest day of my life!" 

Without even thinking, Katara started grinning and then laughed with him. "Yeah… me, too!"

The pair continued laughing, not stopping to wonder why, really. They supposed it was just the natural feeling, to be so in love. You would laugh, too, at the gloriousness of it all.

Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead when they finally calmed down. He connected his forehead with hers, closing his eyes in contentment. "I'm serious, Katara. This very well could be the best day of my life. I… I don't know what I did to deserve you, especially this quick."

She giggled. "I'm wondering the same thing."

"Oh, Katara, I'm so sorry! I didn't answer your question." 

"Question?" She asked, already forgotten.

"I love you, too."

"Really?" She smiled softly, and Aang felt his heart melt. How he loved that smile of hers…

"Really." 

Katara leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered, as the tips of their noses rubbed together and she giggled.

"Ey, Twinkletoes, Sugarqueen. How long do you think this will last exactly?" 

Immediately the two broke away from their embrace at the sound of Toph's irritated voice.

"Sorry, Toph." Katara smiled sweetly.

"It's fine, just keep it away from me." The young, colorblind girl smirked. She grabbed a chair from the table nearby and sat down with the couple.

"Finally confessed, huh?" She asked.

"Eavesdropping?" Aang retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She smirked again.

He groaned, smacking his hand to his forehead and Katara only laughed.

"Yes, we confessed. Just don't tell Sokka, okay?" 

"Eh," Toph shrugged. "I won't. That'd be mean if I did." 

"Like you aren't mean already." Aang grumbled.

"Watch what you say, Twinkletoes, otherwise I'll spill that coffee all over your ass."

Katara began laughing hysterically and Aang took off one shoe and threw it at Toph. Unfortunately for him, Toph had great reflexes and caught it just in time, then wrapped her arms around it, keeping it close.

Aang sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Give me my shoe back, Toph."

"Why? This is hilarious." She grinned.

"It's hilarious to make me suffer?" 

"Oh yeah."

"And you said you weren't mean."

Katara clutched her sides, laughing so hard as she watched the interaction between her two best friends. "You guys are like siblings!" 

Aang tried to keep from laughing just by watching Katara. He tried glaring at Toph again but failed, his lips curling to a smile. "So what's up with Sokka today?" 

"He got detention." Toph laughed.

Now Katara had stopped laughing, and her and Aang only stared in shock at the girl. "How did that happen? Sokka's not one to get detention." Katara said.

"Pfff, doesn't get detention? You should SEE just how WRONG you are! He gets detention all the time but doesn't admit it to you. He threw his math textbook at the teacher because he got all frustrated today. That teacher's nose bled like fireworks!" Toph laughed, harder.

"He needs to calm down." Katara managed to say after a few moments.

Aang chuckled. "Seriously."

"You should have seen that teacher's face. He looked like he was going to explode."

"Out of embarrassment or anger?" Aang smirked. 

"Both."

Then they all broke out into laughter.

And then Aang went completely flat-faced and glared at Toph again. "Alright, give me my shoe back." 

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him and he furrowed his eyebrows deeper.

"C'mon!" He whined, reaching forward to grab it. She turned away from him, laughing, and he tried reaching around her back but she threw it to the other side of the coffee shop, grabbing many people's attention. It hit the window and then on someone's table.

"No throwing shoes, please! Otherwise you're going to be kicked out!" The cashier yelled.

Aang roughly cupped Toph's neck with his hands, somewhat strangling her and she stuck her tongue out at him again, and then she bonked his head with one fist. "Hear that?"

"YOU threw my shoe!" He growled at her.

"Better go get it!" She laughed. He sighed dejectedly, letting her go and jogging to pick up his missing shoe.

Toph pointed a finger at him as he went with one sock on, laughing.

Katara giggled a little but felt a little sorry for him. Toph was rough cookie on him all the time.

Aang apologized to the customer, took his shoe and jogged quickly back to his two friends. He plopped down on the couch with Katara and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, not meeting Toph's eyes again. Katara rolled her eyes at the young girl and held Aang back. "Look what you did." She sighed.

"Not my fault that he threw his shoe at me." She snickered.

Katara smiled, shaking her head at her friend.

"Well, I'm off. Yeah, Aang, that's right, I'm leaving. Go make out or something until you feel better." 

Aang looked up from Katara's shoulder and then hissed at her, then stroked Katara's hair like she was some animal, and narrowed his eyes at Toph agan. "Maybe I will, gosh!" 

She laughed, getting up with a "see ya", and walked out of the café.

"Maybe you will?" Katara laughed, looking to her boyfriend.

"Maybe I will." He leaned in and grasped her lips, which she did not object to.

"Toph sure likes to play with you." She noted when they pulled away.

"I don't really care," Aang laughed. "I've dealt with that attitude since third grade." 

"It's pretty funny, though." 

Aang slapped her arm and she laughed.

"Really, it is! The part where you're all red in the face from embarrassment isn't exactly hilarious, but what she says sure does."

Aang sighed and shrugged, then leaned to kiss her again, loving this time where it could be just them again.

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while,_

_I never knew_


	8. Day 8

**Back again! See? I told you guys I would update soon!**

**Thank goodness for this song's change of lyrics, otherwise I would have had Chapter 7 to be the very last chapter in the story. But I decided that wouldn't be my perfect ending. So, I shall continue until the song is over. =)**

**Anyway, this is all just MORE silly fluff D I notice myself that there's not much conflict in this story, but I hope you guys don't mind. It's hard to come up with something. Jet has been taken care of as well as the preps from school. Hmm.**

**Day 8! Read away!**

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Katara loved him. _Loved _him. Loved _him!_ And he knew since day one that he loved her, too. It had only been a week plus one day that they've been together. Normally when people confessed at this time, they would break up a week later and that love was completely wasted. But no, not this time. Aang knew him and Katara were going to be together for who knows how long. A long time, he supposed. Maybe forever?

Aang shook his head at this. He didn't know that. She could suddenly change her feelings. But their affection for each other was so intimate that he couldn't help but wonder if them being together for a lifetime was probable.

Only the universe knew.

He sighed, stirring his usual cup of hot chocolate, reminiscing the events throughout the week. Oh, how he loved this week. How he loved Katara.

"Katara." He smiled at her as she entered the café. She had been checking her watch. She then looked up upon the mention of her name and smiled back at him, then approached.

For some reason, Aang started giggling. She was beautiful in every way he could think of. Her tan skin was soft and cool, like water. Her eyes were crystal blue, like water. Blue, blue, blue! She was bathed in that color, in water. He could only presume that was her favorite color and element.

Then he noticed her hair. It was deep brown—chocolate.

Her lips had a pink tint to them—strawberry lemonade.

Aang was giggling uncontrollably with these thoughts.

"What?" She asked, those pink lemonade lips curving into a smile at him, then into a grin, revealing perfect, pearly-white teeth.

White chocolate!

Aang was now laughing.

"What?" She started laughing a little, but was also getting sort of nervous. "Did I… do something funny?" 

"No, no! It's just—Everything about you looks so tasty." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"_WHAT?_" She laughed hard.

And then Aang laughed again. They were in fits of laughter. They felt they were going crazy. At least, Katara thought Aang was going crazy, that was for sure.

"I-I'm sorry, Katara." Aang grinned.

Katara was still laughing. "Care to explain what you meant with that comment?"

"I was just thinking that the blue on you reminds me so much of the water element, your eyes especially. Your hair reminded me of chocolate, your lips reminded me of strawberry lemonade, and your teeth when you smile reminds me of white chocolate."

Katara had calmed down as he was explaining, but she bit her lip and tried holding in another laugh. "So… I look edible to you?" 

"No, no! That's not it!"

"Because, Aang, that would mean you have serious cannibalism issues." She let the laugh she was holding go.

He slapped his forehead with his hand and groaned. "I guess I'm just hungry."

"Well, go get a pastry or a sandwich or something and stop looking at me like you can eat me."

He blushed, playing with his thumbs and not moving from his seat.

"Well?" She asked, waiting. "Aren't you going to go get it?" 

"I kind of spent the last of my money on my hot chocolate." He admitted with an embarrassed grin.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Aang, why didn't you say something earlier? I'll go get something for you. What would you like?" 

"No, Katara, don't do that!" He whined, grasping her arm and keeping her from going to the counter.

"I'm serious, Aang. You need food. You haven't eaten since lunch and it's already past four thirty."

"But I'm not hungry." He said, completely making up that excuse at the last second.

"Yes, you are. You want proof? Move your arms." She said. He obliged, not knowing what she was doing, but blushed immensely as she leaned down and put her ear to his stomach.

"It's growling." She smirked up at him a few seconds later.

He glanced outside, not meeting her eyes. "Whatever." He pouted.

She giggled, getting up. "Alright. What do you want?"

He sighed. "Egg salad sandwich? It's pretty much the only vegetarian option they have here." He grumbled.

She nodded, and left to buy the sandwich at the counter. He crossed his arms, observing the way her hips swayed as she walked and the way her lips moved as she spoke. He couldn't even comprehend how much he loved her—it was too much for his heart to process. It was overpowering.

She returned. "Think fast," She threw the boxed sandwich to him and he immediately caught it before it flew past him.

"Excellent." She smiled and sat back down.

"I'm still pissed at you."

"For buying you a sandwich?"

"Against my will, yes." 

She laughed. "Alright then."

"You bought something for yourself, too?" He noticed as she pulled out a cream-cheese filled croissant.

"Mhm," She hummed, bringing it to her lips and munching on it. "Eat." She added with her mouth full, pointing to the sandwich.

He shook his head, smiling, and opened the box and began to eat the sandwich to her command. Man, she could be motherly sometimes, but that made him love her even more.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining, too_

_Because_

_Oh_

_Because, I've fallen quite hard over you_


	9. Day 9

**OH GAWD I haven't updated in forever D= I'm so sorry you guys! I had finals this week and I couldn't do **_**anything**_** but study. Seriously. Sigh.**

**Anyways, new chapter, and I finally came up with a good idea for this one. =] Hope you all likey.**

"Creamy peanut butter kind of makes me gag." Katara said, sipping her coffee.

Aang chuckled. "Why?" 

"It just—does. I dunno. It's just kind of disgusting. I'm not sure how to explain why."

"You can put it on your toast easier. It flows… like water. On that piece of bread." He smirked.

She laughed. "I already tried that. It totally doesn't. My bread tore because of it."

Aang couldn't help but laugh at this. "The chunky peanut butter does that."

"On the contrary, I find chunky peanut butter to spread just fine on bread." 

"When it's toasted."

"Whatever."

Aang laughed again as she protruded her lips in a pout.

They stopped conversation when they saw a group of guys enter the shop. One with a guitar case, another with a couple bongos, another with a base, and one with microphones.

Katara raised her eyebrows. "A band?"

"I guess so." Aang smiled at the sight. The group passed them towards the corner of the coffee shop and began setting up. A piano that was completely unnoticed before by the couple sat there, and they watched as one young man sat on the stool and began practicing.

"Dang, he's good," Katara said, awestruck. "And he's just doing warm-ups." 

Aang only nodded.

Several minutes passed and the lights dimmed a bit, and the recorded music ceased.

"Alright," The lead guitarist began speaking through the microphone. "So, my name Kenji, and this is my band. Unfortunately we are still waiting for our cello and violinist to arrive." He bit his lip, secretly crossing his fingers.

And as if on cue, two young women burst through the entrance with a violin and a cello. They dressed very old-fashioned like, very cutesy. They were beautiful. And for a moment, Katara felt jealousy.

Sensing this, Aang smiled in her direction and intertwined their fingers, silently reassuring her that she was by far the most beautiful girl he could ever lay eyes on, and she relaxed under his hand.

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

The two girls quickly made their way to the corner and set themselves up.

A few more minutes passed, and the lead man laughed in the microphone. "Okay! Sorry for the delay everyone. So, I'm sure our first song will be quite familiar. We decided to do a cover of _One Love_ by Bob Marley. We hope you all enjoy it."

Aang grinned. "I _love_ this song!" He whispered in Katara's ear, and she blushed, smiling.

"Me, too," She whispered back. He studied her for a moment and then leaned to capture her lips for a brief moment. They were in heaven. Until:

"Oh, hold up. We're still missing our most important guy." Kenji said, and Aang frowned. One of the band members kept whispering in his ear, and Kenji's face just kept falling more and more with the newfound information.

"I'm afraid our bongo person couldn't make it today," Kenji sighed shamefully. "So… all of you, please bear with us. We'll have to do the song without the bongos." 

The crowd's faces fell in sorrow, but they all clapped and cheered.

Aang was the only one smiling wide.

Katara frowned at this. "Aang? Why are you smiling?" 

"Because I know something you don't, and this is the perfect opportunity to show you."

Katara's eyes wandered, confused. "Aang, what-what are you talking about?"

"Just watch."

The lead guitarist began playing in a catchy tune, but he still wasn't smiling. It wasn't right. He began singing solo in the microphone:

"_One love,_

_One heart,_

_Let's get together and _

_Feel alright_

_Let's get together and _

_Feel alright."_

At that moment, Aang jumped up and made his way to the empty chair where the bongos sat in front, and he began performing with the correct beat. There was not a single mistake.

Everyone looked back in surprise, all sounds of the instruments trailing off.

Katara bit her lip as awkward silence fell.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Aang urged after a while, and began playing the beat again. "Go!" He smiled wide.

Kenji chuckled at his band members, glancing at Aang and the crowd. He shook his head with a smile as wide as Aang's, and himself and all the band members including the women, began singing in harmony: 

"_One Love_

_Oh, one heart_

_Let's get together and_

_Feel alright_

_Let's get together and_

_Feel alright!"  
_

Next thing they knew, the whole coffee shop was singing with them and clapping their hands to the beat.

Katara began laughing with joy, and wonderful tears escaped her eyes. She never knew…

And then, she couldn't resist the urge as she stood and sang in solo:

"_Let's join together_ _to fight this Holy Armageddon_

_So when the Man comes there will be no no doom _

_Have pity on those whose chances grove thinner_

_There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation_

_Sayin' one love!" _

Aang smiled with the most profound joy and love as he continued playing and watching as Katara danced and swung her hips. A few young women joined her and the whole coffee shop was singing in unison.

And slowly the bongos and all instruments began trailing off until there no more music at all. There was a pause and then a roar of cheer and clapping erupted from the crowd and the band. Aang gazed at Katara in such a way that made her blush immensely. He had never loved her so much as he did right now. She gazed back just as intensely before rushing to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him so forcefully and passionately, Aang nearly fell to the floor. There was lots of stares and chatter from the crowd, but Aang and Katara could only be in this moment and they could only hear the sound of their hearts beating in perfect sync.

One love.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

**Rofl, okay, so ended up turning out a little cheesy. But I like cheesy. XD I hope you all like cheesy, too. Somewhat. Yeah. Rofl, you get my point. XD  
Hopefully I'll update soon! =] The next chapter will be the very last one so get ready, guys!**


	10. Day 10: A Funny Thing

**Last chapter, guysss! I tried to put as much effort as I could with this one. Hopefully not too cheesy, either. Sorry this took so long, I was on major writer's block, but I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy! ;] **

If there was one word to describe Aang, it had to be: Perfection. There wasn't a single moment where Katara doubted herself for loving him or doubting—well, him. He was everything she dreamed of, everything she wanted.

For the last ten days, she learned so much about him—probably more than even his own friends. They told secrets in the coffee shop, things that they promised themselves they wouldn't tell a soul. But there wasn't a single reason not to confide in one another.

She learned all this: He was quite spiritual, he could become a therapist if he wanted to, he had great taste in music, he lost his blood-related family in his childhood (which grieves him still—it had always been a touché subject), he loved hot chocolate and coffee, he was amazingly talented at playing the bongos, he liked creamy peanut butter, he would hallucinate about food when he was hungry, a peacemaker, he loved the air element out of the four the most, he spoke Spanish almost-fluently, he likes and swam with dolphins, and _by gods, _he was handsome _and _an incredible kisser.

And as the days slowly passed, Katara was bound to learn even more.

Today was Friday, meaning that today was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. The air was crisp and the autumn leaves floated effortlessly with the wind; there was something lingering in the atmosphere outside and in the coffee chop: perhaps a sense of peace and playfulness was what could describe it.

Katara and Aang came upon the coffee shop after school that day, hands intertwined, both giggling amongst themselves. As soon as they entered, Katara inhaled deeply through her nose. The ambrosial scent of coffee and peppermint hot chocolate combined wavered in the atmosphere of the shop. It was the most amazing scent the two ever smelled, even after all the days they'd spent here—none of those days compared to today.

The young couple quickly stepped in line.

"You didn't spend all your money from the vending machine today, did you?" Katara smiled up at Aang, watching as he rummaged through his wallet.

"Don't worry 'bout it. In fact, I have enough to cover the both of us." He turned to her with a sly grin.

Katara gaped at him, and slapped his shoulder. "No! No. Don't even _think_ about it. I'm going to pay for myself—don't waste your money on me."

"But you're my girlfriend." He furrowed his brows at her.

"That's no excuse. I'm perfectly capable of spending money for myself."

"I know you are. But it's my treat this time." He smiled.

"No, Aang. You don't need to do this." 

"I don't _need_ to. But I _want_ to." He murmured, leaning to press his lips against one of her hair-loopies. This caused a blush to form on Katara's beautiful cheeks, and in turn creating a smile of gratification on his perfect lips.

She folded her arms tightly across her chest with a pout. "Fine. But I'm paying you back." 

"Don't do that."

"But I want to." She argued.

"No, Katara, you don't." He laughed, while counting the money he had.

She blew strands of hair in front of her face with frustration. "Whatever."

Aang released a low chuckle. "I win."

Why did she always let him take advantage of her so?

She sighed lightly, but a secret smile spread on her lips.

It was just like the first day, in terms of drink orders. Aang ordered a peppermint hot chocolate and Katara ordered the same but without the peppermint.

This time, they sat on the empty row of stools at the counter. Aang shivered in his seat.

"Are you cold?" She asked, tilting her head. "You've got goosebumps."

"No, just extremely happy," He smiled at her, and sighed. "I love this coffee shop… _so_ much." Aang looked off in the distance, lost in a train of thought.

Katara watched him, smiling softly. Although it had only been ten days, they had gone through so much together. She could never forget these events and this little moment of time, where it was just the two of them feeling peace. Finally. The others had come to accept them at school, and Jet seemed completely different. He no longer bothered them, or threatened Katara. He was an entirely new person, like a snail having a new shell on its back.

And then Katara heard the door open, the little bell on top of the door ringing softly. In walked Jet. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Aang. Katara." He nodded to both of them, smiling, with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket.

"Hey Jet." Aang greeted. Katara said nothing. Although he was completely different, or appeared to be, she wasn't sure yet if she could buy it.

"I'm not surprised to find you two here." He said, chuckling lightly and helping himself to a chair near them.

"Well, you're right. We've been here every day now." Aang said, smiling a little.

Jet nodded. "What makes you so interested in this place, anyway?"

Aang looked to Katara to see if she wanted to say anything at all, but she turned away and rested her chin on her hand stubbornly. He turned back to Jet.

"It's a good place to be after school to just hang out, don't you think?" 

"I'll have to agree." He said. "This place does seem… I dunno, just… different."

Katara turned to face him immediately and, before she thought twice about it, began hearing herself say in a cheerful tone: "I know, isn't it?"

Jet and Aang blinked, hardly expecting her to speak up, _and_ in a perky tone.

"Y-yeah… so, anyway, I guess you guys met here, and that's why you're so connected?"

Aang nodded. "Pretty much."

Jet smiled. Not a fake, or sinister smile—but a _real_, normal smile, with complete truth behind it.

"Well then. I'll leave you both alone." He grunted as he got up from his chair and left without another word.

"Well that was strange." Aang noted with his eyebrows raised, staring at the spot Jet was just sitting in.

"Yeah. It… really was. I wonder then if he's truly changed after all?" Katara wondered.

Aang smiled at her. "He has, Katara. I know you still feel a little doubt, but trust me—he changed."

"I guess." She replied, smiling back a little.

Before she knew it, Aang had moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her slim body. He pressed his face against hers in a comforting snuggle, and feeling the smoothness of her skin, her cheek, against his lips. Katara sighed contentedly, and leaned into him. She reached up and caressed his hair and down his cheek, then leaned into his shoulder more.

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you, too, Aang."

A pause.

"You're my forever girl."

Katara smiled into his neck, and pressed her lips there.

They continued this moment of joy and togetherness, thinking in the back of their minds that destiny was a funny thing—especially when you fall in love at a coffee shop, one of the least expected places. Yes, truly, destiny really is a funny thing.

-The End -

**I'm not quite sure about the ending. Maybe I'll redo it someday –-, buuuut this is all for you guys. I hope it was satisfying in some sense. Heh. **

**And yay, not too cheesy! The cheesiness of the last chapter really bothered me, so I hope this made up for it. **

**Thank you all who supported me and this story! It was fun to write, and your reviews were wonderful and uplifting to read =)**


End file.
